


It goes down down, baby

by frustratedwritter



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Daddy!Chanyeol, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, forgive me pls, lame excuse to write porn
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustratedwritter/pseuds/frustratedwritter
Summary: nang dahil sa inis ni Chanyeol, napadown-down, baby tuloy sila ng damit nila.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 12





	It goes down down, baby

**Author's Note:**

> pasensya na kayo at naging adventurous ako hihi, napa-going kokobop tuloy. 
> 
> wag masyadong papagurin ang kamay...
> 
> kakascroll.
> 
> ;)
> 
> advance apologies for grammatical errors, typos, inconsistencies and other mistakes. enjoy at maraming salamat sa pagbabasa!

“AHHHH PUTANGINA!” 

rinig ni Baekhyun ang frustrated na sigaw ni Chanyeol mula sa studio malapit sa bedroom nilang dalawa. 

Mula sa sala, naglakad siya papunta sa studio ni Chanyeol. He slowly knocked two times and let himself in. 

He saw the boy sitting down in his chair while doing something in the computer. He made sure that the latter knew his presence before he walked closer and hugged the taller behind. 

“What’s it, baby? Pagod ka na ba?” He rubbed the taller’s shoulders while hovering his head behind. He pulled him closer to his warmth. 

“Ugh.” His boyfriend only left out a scowled response. He sees his boyfriend struggling to do something in the screen ahead of them. 

“It’s fine, baby. Pahinga ka muna, tama na work.” Baekhyun told him in the most comforting and relaxing voice. He heard him let out a puff in the air with a pout in the end which made him giggle a bit. His boyfriend always has these stages of frustrations that always ends with a cuteness. 

“Halika ka na, dito ka muna sa couch.” Umupo siya sa couch katapat ng computer set ni Chanyeol. Tinapik niya ang space sa gilid ng couch para doon umupo ang nobyo. Agad namang nakita ‘to ni Chanyeol at dumiretso sa tabi ng binata. 

“‘Wag ka na masyadong mainis, ayusin mo nalang ulit mamaya kapag nakapagpahinga ka na.” Baekhyun smiled at him. Umurong naman si Chanyeol papalapit sa nobyo at inilagay ang ulo sa balikat nito. Hinagkan siya ni Baekhyun habang hinahaplos haplos ang buhok niya, which made me smile in satisfaction. Nakakarelax nga. He prefers being here with Baekhyun than those fancy placed na hindi rin naman siya makakapagrelax. He sighed before replying. 

“Pasensya na kung nainis ako, sadyang hindi ko lang makuha yung tamang timing at beat nung kanta.” He said peaceful without any ounce of frustration visible. Nagbalik na ang malambingin na Chanyeol na alam niya. Cuddling closer to Baekhyun as if wala nang mas liliit pa sa space na meron sila ngayon. 

“Okay lang yun, baby. Sabi ko naman sayo take breaks diba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya at agad naman siyang tumango. Nanatili sila ng halos sampung minuto sa ganong posisyon nang magsalita si Baekhyun. 

“Gusto mo ba ipagluto kita?”

Iling lang ang sagot ni Chanyeol. 

“Masahe? Libre lang service ko.” Humirit naman ng joke si Baekhyun na parehas nila ikinatawa. Although Chanyeol could have some dahil masakit na din ang balikat niya dahil kanina pa siya nakatutok sa screen ng computer but completely shrugged the thought. Mas comfortable siyang magka-cuddle sila ni Baekhyun. Hindi na niya kailangan ‘yon. 

“Ayoko mahal, dito ka lang muna. Stay muna tayo dito.” Nginitian lang siya ng nobyo habang pinaglalaruan niya ang daliri nito na nakapatong sa tiyan niya. 

“Ah, alam ko na.” Inayos ni Baekhyun ang pwesto nilang dalawa. Magkaharap na sila ngayon habang naka-indian seat. 

“Ganto nalang baby,” Tumingin si Baekhyun sa mata ni Chanyeol habang hawak ng isa ang kamay nito. Hanggang ngayon pinaglalaruan pa rin ni Chanyeol ang mga daliri ni Baekhyun. He couldn’t get enough. 

“Laro tayo.” Halos matawa si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng binata. _Laro? Ano sila bata?_. Umiling iling nalang si Chanyeol habang nakatingin sa nobyo. 

“Mahal, ‘di na tayo bata.” Tinawanan nalang niya ‘to at babalik na dapat sa pwesto nila kanina nang magsalita ang nobyo. 

“May twist ‘yung laro ko.” Baekhyun said with a teasingly sultry voice. Chanyeol’s ears perked up when he heard it. His cheeks flushed at the sudden behavior of his lover. He didn’t knew the latter had this effect on him. He looked down with an embarrassment. 

“A-ano naman ‘yun?” Chanyeol cleared his throat before answering, as if there’s a big lump refraining him to talk and just listen to the smaller’s voice. 

“Tanungan tayo about sa isa’t isa. Kapag tama ‘yung sagot, may kiss pero kapag mali, magtatanggal ka ng isang damit sa suot mo.” Napatigil saglit si Chanyeol sa nasabi ni Baekhyun, nagdadalawang isip kung aagree ba siya sa mapusok na laro ni Baekhyun o magpapatuloy lang sa lambingan nila kanina. Nakabukas naman ang aircon pero pakiramdam niya mas lalong uminit ang hangin mula sa studio niya. Every minute mas lalo siyang kinakabahan, dagdag mo pa ang mga tingin mula sa katabi niya. Pakiramdam niya masasakal na siya sa tension nilang dalawa, he couldn’t even utter a word. 

“Okay, silence means yes!” Natutuwang sabi ng nobyo niya with matching taas pa ng kamay. It made him struggle a smile a bit dahil alam niyang alam ng binata kung anong ginagawa nito sa kanya. And he’s losing in every moment they’re in. 

“Ah, sige na nga para talagang bata.” He managed to say those words without stuttering. He ruffled the smaller’s hair at nginitian nalang ito. Wala naman siyang magagawa sa kagustuhan ng nobyo niya. Hinayaan nalang niya para makawala na din ang isip niya sa inis mula kanina. 

“Ano ang rules?” Dagdag nito.

“Simple lang, no touching at eachother.” If he heard it right, rinig mo ang pangaasar ng binata noong lumabas sa bibig niya ang mga salita na ‘to. Para siyang kinukuryente ni Baekhyun gamit ang bibig nito without even touching him. Ibang iba sa Baekhyun kanina na masaya dahil pumayag siya sa laro nito. Although he likes them both but he prefer _this Baekhyun._

“S-sige, game ako.” Isinawalang bahala nalang niya ‘to at sinumulan ang laro nilang dalawa. 

“Okay, ako unang magtatanong,” Baekhyun replied. He feels like a giddy kid on Christmas Day. Andami niyang naiisip na tanong na alam niyang hindi masasagot ni Chanyeol ng tama. And yes, he’s been planning for this. Gusto niyang makabawi sa lahat ng biglaang paghawak ni Chanyeol sa pwet niya habang nasa labas sila o ‘di kaya’y hahawakan nang dahan dahan ang hita niya habang nasa public place sila at titigil kapag malapit na ‘tong umabot sa tite niya. He grabbed this opportunity para mas lalong baliwin si Chanyeol, just like what the man did to him in those times. Gusto niyang iparamdam sa kanya ang gigil at pananabik habang dahan dahan niyang tinatanggal ang bawat saplot sa katawan niya na nagsisilbing harang sa mga parte ng katawan niyang si Chanyeol lang ang dapat makakita. In other words, _he wants him to beg for his touch, his kisses and mostly his asshole._

“Ilang taon ako nung unang beses akong natanggalan ng ngipin?” He giggled at his question shuffling closer to his lover as he do so. Nakita niyang kumukunot ang noo ng binata, signaling that he’s thinking. Umabot ng ilang minuto bago nagbago ang face expression ng binata, as if saying na he gives up on thinking. 

“Ang hirap naman niyan! Wala bang mas madali?” Chanyeol whined na lalong ikinasaya ng binata. Nasa isip niya ang sarap tignan ni Chanyeol habang nagmamaktol na parang bata pero mas masarap ang naiisip niya sa likod ng utak niya. 

“Unang tanong pa lang ‘yan, baby! Grabe ka naman!” Tinawanan niya lang ‘to at hindi nagpahalata. Hinding hindi niya pwedeng ipakita sa nobyo na nagugustuhan niya kung saan papunta ang paguusap nila. 

“Wala ka namang sinasabi! ‘Di mo pa ‘yan kinikwento ang daya!” Natawa siya sa pagtaas ng boses ng binata at ang pagkamot nito sa batok niya. 

“Kinwento kaya ni Mama Byun ‘yon! Nung pinapakita niya yung baby pictures ko! Ikaw ha, isusumbong kita ‘di mo pinapakinggan si Mama.” Inaasar asar niya pa si Chanyeol inching a little bit closer dahil alam niya ang susunod na mangyayari.

“Hindi ko alam... Ahh, 8? 9? 10?” Napasapo nalang si Chanyeol sa noo niya habang nakikita niya sa peripheral vision niya na natutuwa si Baekhyun sa sagot niya, what does it mean? Tama siya? o Mali? Kailangan ba talagang maghubad? Paano kung hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili niya? Kanina pa siya nagtitimpi, it’s not uncomfortable pero he knows what Baekhyun was doing and he’s not having it. Unfair ang lahat para sa kanya pero ayaw naman niyang ipakita na nag-aasume siya sa kinikilos ng binata so he just plays along. 

“Bakit andami ng sagot mo?! Final answer?” Akmang magsstraight face si Baekhyun ngunit hindi niya mapigilan ang pagtawa ng malakas. Kung nakikita lang ng lahat ang itsura ni Chanyeol ngayon! 

“Bakit ganyan itsura mo? Mukha kang natatae!” He managed to say that through his laughs na kasabay ang pagpalakpak na na-adapt na rin niyang mannerism ng jowa niya. 

“Hindi ko kasi talaga alam!” He scratched the back of neck at tumingin sa nobyo.

“8, ayan final answer ko.” Nahihiya at kabado pa niyang sagot sa nobyo na parang sumasagot siya sa job interview. Malamig ang pawis na lumalabas sa katawan niya, lalong umaakyat ang pakiramdam ng init sa loob niya. Nababaliw na siya. Binabaliw ni Baekhyun. Nagising lang siya sa mga iniisip niya nang magsalita si Baekhyun. 

“Mali! Sabi ko naman sayo 7 years old ako non eh!” sagot ng binata habang tumatawa pa rin, hindi niya mawari sa isip kung lumiit lang ba ang studio o mas lalo lang lumapit si Baekhyun sa kanya pero hindi naman siya nagrereklamo, in fact, mas gusto niya ‘to. Mas malapit para kapag hindi na niya mapigilan sarili niya abot kamay lang niyang maibabalibag ang binata at maidadala sa rurok ng kalangitan. 

“Strip! Strip! Strip!” Kantsaw ng nobyo kasabay ang palakpak. He knows too well kung anong pumapasok sa isip ng Park Chanyeol and he’s been more ready than before, letting him taste his own medicine. How fun it is to hear his lover beg to fuck him but that’s too early for now. He wants to build a tension he knows Chanyeol can’t handle. 

Damang dama ang bigat sa titig ni Baekhyun habang pinapanood ang binata na tanggalin ang damit niya. Kung paanong mas humulma ang biceps nito, which sent a tingling sensation down in his area. He felt his cock twitching at the sight if his lover’s broad shoulders and big guns that could easily carry him with a force he likes. How he looked so beautiful tensed up a situation like this, intently looking at his abs. His body is definitely a work of art. Mukhang nagpa-pay off naman ang araw araw na pagsama niya sa gym para panoorin magwork out ang nobyo niya kahit sa isip isipan niya’y gusto niyang gawin ‘yun then and there. 

Natapos lang ang intense titig session ni Baekhyun sa katawan ni Chanyeol nang maramdaman niya ang pag iba ng posisyon nito. He knows that his lover has been looking at him too, that’s why he decided to seductively remove his finger that he’s been keeping between his teeth while staring at his lover a few minutes ago. He slowly stared at him up and down, making sure the other one catches his sultry behavior. He knows how whipped his lover at in his fingers. How he would suck at it, devouring every single one of them. Making sure everything is coated with his saliva, playing it with his tongue, swirling them around his mouth. That’s definitely what he wants but the big boy couldn’t even keep it in himself as he watches him struggle with every minute that he’s acting like this. 

“Ikaw naman.” He smirked at himself, alam niya kung gaano nagtitiis ang binata para hindi siya hawakan at gustong gusto niya ang itsura nitong baliw na baliw sa bawat kilos niya, inaabangan kung anong susunod niyang gagawin. This is how he exactly want it. 

“Hmm, okay,” Inayos ng binata ang pwesto niya at pinatong ang siko sa couch habang nakasandal ulo sa kamay niya. 

“Anong pinakakinaayawan kong handa sa birthday?” Natatawang tanong ni Chanyeol. What a silly question. Wala eh, ‘yun ang pumasok sa utak niya. Ayaw na din naman niyang masyadong pahirapan ang binata, laro lang naman ‘to. Besides, he can always rip the smaller’s clothes to see his mesmerizing body if he wanted too. 

“Coffee jelly!! Coffee jelly!! Sure ako dyan! One-hundred percent! Ewan ko nalang kung maghubad pa ko.” Sigaw naman ni Baekhyun dala ng kasiyahan. He knows Chanyeol more than himself, kaya walang chance na magkamali siya dito. 

“Tsk, mali. Macaroni salad kaya.” It’s Chanyeol’s turn to smirk. _Huli kang bata ka._

“Macaroni?! Kailan pa?” Nagtatakang tanong ng nobyo. 

“Matagal na, diba ayoko sa mayonnaise?” Nakakalokong sagot ni Chanyeol, bakas ang kasiyahan sa mukha niya. Seeing Baekhyun strip in front of him is indeed, a sight to behold. 

Mas lalo pang natuwa ang binata nang makita ang inis sa mukha ni Baekhyun, ang saya naman ng larong ‘to. Nawala na ang inis na iniisip niya kanina, naeentertain pa siya sa mga galaw ng nobyo. Mas lalo tuloy niyang naisip na asarin ‘to.

_”Mayonnaise mo lang naman ang favorite ko.”_

Mukhang bumaliktad ang pangyayari, the way Chanyeol said those words sends shivers through his body. Sinabayan pa niya ng kindat, he felt his legs wobble a bit. Weakness talaga niya ang Park Chanyeol. 

“Tigilan mo nga ko, Park. Ang daya mo!” He whined, crossing his arms. Still not moving from his position, he’ll just make pacute hanggang sa maawa sa kanya ang nobyo at pagbigyan siya. But the said “nobyo” wasn’t having it. He wants him, so bad. At mas lalong gusto itong makitang maghubad para sa kanya and for his eyes only. 

“Ano pang ginagawa ng baby na ‘yan? Shouldn’t you be stripping in front of me?” He swears, he can feel the dominance in his lovers voice. Mas husky, mas malalim, mas nakakalibog. Mas lalong naging mabigat ang pakiramdam ng lahat. Alam niyang konting galaw lang niya ay magttrigger na sa nobyo para pakawalan ang lahat nang pumipigil sa kanya. He couldn’t think of a thing para mas lalong sumabog si Chanyeol. No, he planned for this and he won’t let him win. This is his game, he wouldn’t give up until he hears Chanyeol’s magic words. He badly wants him to beg for him, like he always does pero laging nahihirapan when it comes to Chanyeol dahil hindi niya kailanman masabi ang mga salitang ‘to. 

He pushed his limits at tumayo na, making sure Chanyeol sees all of it. Nakita niya ang pagbabago sa posisyon ng nobyo na kanina pa binabantayan ang bawat galaw niya, ramdam na ramdam niya ang bigat sa bawat titig ng binata na para siyang hinuhubadan kahit wala pa man siyang ginagawa. 

He wants to make an eye contact sa kanilang dalawa pero mukhang sa iba nakafocus ang atensyon ng nobyo niya. He unbuckle his belt at binaba ng dahan dahan ang zipper ng pantalon niya, making sure na kitang kita ng binata kung paano unti unting nagiging visible ang pagkatigas ng tite niya sa loob. 

“Just take it off, already.” He can hear an impatient growl in the taller’s voice and he’s very much enjoying it to the point na tumalikod siya and bended over. Mas lalo pa niyang tinaas ang pwet niya, giving the latter a full view of his asshole because to his surprise, the said lover didn’t wear anything but a lacey underwear. Dahan dahan niyang binaba ang pantalon, tumingin siya sa binata at kitang kita niya kung paanong titig na titig ito sa bawat kilos niya, he saw him gulped, the way his veiny throat and adam’s apple bobbed made his cock twitch. Ito naman ang naging dahilan kung bakit mas naging malandi ang huling segundo ng pagtatanggal niya ng pantalon, leaving the giant one with a teased look. 

Bumalik siya sa couch ng naka undies lang with his sweater barely even covering his crotch. Making his lacey underwear prominent with his oblivious hard cock. 

Bawat galaw niya ay sinusundan ng tingin ng binata, wala na siyang pinalagpas pa and decided to palmed his already hard dick behind his lacey underwear. He sees with how every minute that passes Chanyeol gets a lot impatient. 

“Okay, that’s it!” Rinig niya ang galit sa boses ng binata, mas puro, mas malalim. And being the stubborn that he is, hindi siya magpapatalo. He slipped out of his lacey underwear and started to pumped himself. He threw the lacey underwear in Chanyeol’s face. He chuckled at what he did, nakita niyang ibinulsa ng binata ang underwear niya. 

Nakita niya din kung paano nagtitimpi ang binata na hawakan siya. Kung paano siya titigan habang hinahawak hawakan niya ang kanina pa matigas na tite niya, letting all his pre cum ooze out. It didn’t take a second when Chanyeol climbed up in him. 

“Oops! Bawal ‘yan, no touching, daddy!” Pagka-malandi niyang sabi with a matching giggle at the end. Squeezing his dick tighter while letting the leftover juices come out. He picked it up with his delicate fingers while sucking on it. Making sure his lover can see his own show. Entertaining him but mostly teasing him out. 

“Baekhyun.” An authoritative voice was heard inside the studio and It definitely came from none other than his lover, Chanyeol. He quickly got up slowly let go of his fingers that he’s been sucking off just a minute ago. He saw just how Chanyeol’s muscle tensed up, tumayo din at papalapit ng papalapit sa kanya habang papalayo siya ng papalayo. By the looks of it, pabigay na si Chanyeol. Nakikita niya kung paano ‘to titig na titig sa kanya at sa labi niya. It didn’t last any second before he hit the wall. 

“What are you running away from, sweetie?” With Chanyeol’s deep voice, he tensed up. Their intense eye contact ended. He didn’t know what to do, he just wanna play. Gusto lang naman niyang maglaro silang dalawa, he didn’t intend na galitin si Chanyeol, lalo na ang alaga niya na kanina pa nangangamusta sa kanya barely touching his thighs because of how close they are in these walls.

“C-Chanyeol, it’s not like that.” Nauutal niyang pagkasabi, this is not how the plan is supposed to happen! Siya dapat ang nangaasar kay Chanyeol! Chanyeol should be the one in this position! Napaka-unfair. 

“So, its Chanyeol now and not daddy?” He saw him smirk. 

He looked up a little bit shock with how Chanyeol managed to say it. Akala ba niya galit ito? Mas nagulat pa siya nang maramdaman ang kamay ng nobyo sa waist nito. Slowly going down at his thighs. 

“Daddy?” Tanong pa nito ulit, innocently. Tanong lang talaga promise. 

Rinig niya ang lalim ng boses ni Chanyeol, earning a growl at what he said. 

“That’s how you play, huh?” Mas lalo pang lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya until he felt his lovers breath sa tenga niya. Mas lalong nanginig ang tuhod niya, hindi na niya kakayanin ang bawat segundo na andito sila sa posisyon na ‘to. Lumipat ang kamay nito mula sa thighs niya papunta sa leeg nito. With only his one hand engulfing every inch of his neck while licking his ears. Naramdaman niyang tumayo ang tite niya sa ginawa ng nobyo, brushing over the taller’s hard dick too. 

“It’s my turn, baby. Ako naman ang makikipaglaro.” Chanyeol smirked at what he said. Lalo na’t alam niyang ramdam na ramdam ng nobyo ang pagkalibog sa bawat kilos na ginagawa niya. 

“Daddy, not here.” Napaungol nalang si Baekhyun sa nasabi niya. Ni hindi nga niya alam kung saan nanggaling ‘yun. Alam lang niya na hindi na niya mapipigilan ang sarili habang mas tumatagal ‘tong laro na gusto ni Chanyeol. He just want to he fucked! 

“How does my baby wants it?” Mas lalong lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya fixing his lovers legs up at isinabit ito sa waist niya. He cupped the smaller’s cheeks, letting their lips touch. He managed to carry his lover habang nakikipagtalo pa sa labi nilang dalawa. Bawat halik ay parang sabik na sabik silang dalawa at parang ang tagal nilang hindi nagkita. He then let go of their kisses at lumipat na sa leeg nito, leaving hickies as he went through. 

Napunta sila sa kama habang patuloy pa rin ang pakikipaghalikan, habang naglalakad si Chanyeol ay naitanggal na rin nito ang damit ng nobyo. Sa kanilang dalawa, siya nalang ang may damit pambaba. Maingat niyang naibaba si Baekhyun sa kama, his gaze is all focused on Baekhyun’s beautiful body. Kung paanong bagay na bagay sa kanya ang bawat hulma ng katawan niya, his fat ass, milky white thighs and perky little nipples. Plus his undeniably sweet lips. 

“Daddy, andaya ikaw nalang may suot.” He saw Baekhyun’s puppy eyes. Nanonood lang si Baekhyun habang inaalis ni Chanyeol ang pambaba niya, he saw him struggle a bit kaya he stepped into it.

“Ako na.” He crawled up to him. At lumuhod sa sahig habang tinatanggal ang saplot ni Chanyeol. It didn’t take a while bago niya matanggal lahat. Napatigil siya ng makita niya ang malaking alaga ni Chanyeol. It’s been a while since they’ve done it at wala siyang ibang maisip bukod sa kung paano siya mawawasak nito mamaya. 

“Won’t you be a good boy and suck it for daddy?” He heard Chanyeol cleared his throat before saying it. Naramdaman din niya ang paghaplos ng kamay ni Chanyeol sa buhok niya. He looked up and saw his daddy smiling at him. 

“Hmm, hyunnie?” He looked down adoring at how beautiful his baby is habang nakaluhod at konting lapit nalang ay mahahagkan na ang kanina pa tigas na tigas na tite niya. 

“Yes, daddy.” Baekhyun replied, with his not so innocent look. 

Hindi na siya napaglipas ng oras at sinunggaban na ang tite na kanina pa niya gustong gustong matikman. Swallowing every inch of it. Kanina pa siya naglalaway dito at sarap na sarap habang binoblowjob ang nobyo niya habang makasalanang nakaluhod sa harap niya. 

He loves every moment of it even if he’s already choking at how big and fat his boyfriend’s cock is. Habang mas bumibilis, mas nagiging mahigpit ang hawak ng binata sa buhok ni Baekhyun. Habang mas sumasarap ang bawat pagdila at subo ni Baekhyun ay mas lalong nanggigil ang isa. Marahil ay sa paghawak nalang sa buhok ni Baekhyun niya inilalabas ang lahat ng gigil at sarap na nararamdaman niya ngayon. Halo halo na ng laway at precum niya ang lumalabas sa bibig ng boyfriend niya. He couldn’t help himself anymore, he thrusts upwards, meeting Baekhyun’s mouth. He felt his dick twitch when it reached up to his boyfriend’s throat. 

“Hyunnie,” He moaned fucking him more in the mouth. _Mas malaswa, mas mabilis at mas nakakalibog._ Nagugustuhan naman ni Baekhyun ang bawat segundo nito, sipsip kung sipsip, subo kung subo. Pinapakita sa nobyo kung paano siya kagaling chumupa dito. Paulit ulit na hinahanap ng dila niyang paglaruan ang tite na kanina labas pasok sa bibig niya. He let go for a moment para makahinga, with that second he pumped his boyfriends cock while licking and putting his balls in his mouth. This earned a sinful moan coming from his daddy. He devoured his daddy’s balls. Coating each one with his saliva. He then savored every inch of his daddy’s cock hanggang sa makaya niya. He almost gagged nang maramdaman niyang bumalik na naman ‘to sa throat niya. He played with Chanyeol’s balls habang sarap na sarap ‘to sa pagchupa sa boyfriend niya. 

Sobrang makasalanan ang bawat ungol na lumalabas sa bibig ni Chanyeol but its like a music to Baekhyun’s ear. 

“Is this what you want Hyunnie? Huh?” Tanong niya habang mas binibilisan ang pag-thrust. Mas lalong lumakas ang ungol niya ng maramdamang sinabayan ng nobyo ang pag-thrust niya at isinubo ang lahat lahat, while still playing with his balls. 

“So dirty,” He murmured habang tumutulo ang pawis mula sa noo ng binata, he quickly wiped Baekhyun’s forehead kaya naman he saw him let go for a second at huminga, napunta naman ang kamay nito sa hita ng binata. Bago pa niya isinubo ulit ay hinalikan niya muna ang thighs nito, leaving little hickies everywhere. 

Binuhat ito ni Chanyeol at itinayo, savoring his lips habang nagtalo ang mga dila nila, which of course, Baekhyun let his lover win. Lalo lang napalalim ang halikan nila at hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang leeg ni Chanyeol papalapit sa kanya while the other one hugged the smaller one closer, hindi na napigilang manggigil and firmly held Baekhyun’s ass. Napapalo ito na nagdulot ng ungol para kay Baekhyun na mas lalong nabaliw sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya. 

Hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili at naibalibag na si Baekhyun sa kama. 

“On all fours.” He commanded quickly. Na sinunod naman ni Baekhyun, he crawled over sa kama habang hinihintay ang nobyo na gumalaw. He just wants to be touched, hindi niya alam ang gagawin kung magtagal pa si Chanyeol sa ginagawa niya. 

Wala pang sandali ay naramdaman na niya ang dalawang malamig na kamay sa pwet niya, spreading it to see his wet hole. Natuwa naman ang binata sa nakita niya. 

“Ready for daddy?” He asked the latter. Chuckling habang pinaglalaruan ang basang basang butas ng binata.

“Fuck,” napaungol naman ang nasabing binata nang maramdaman niyang dahang dahang pinapasok ni Chanyeol ang daliri niya sa loob nito. Ngunit nang konti nalang ay maipapasok na lahat he quickly let it out. 

“Ugh, Chanyeol, not now.” He uttered out of frustration. He just wants something in his ass, kanina pa siya nagpipigil. 

“Not now, what? Sinabi ko ba ‘yan nung inaasar mo ako kanina?” He asked dominantly. Hindi na ito nagpapigil at pinalo ang pwet ng binata. 

“N-noo..” Hyunnie let out a whimper from the taller one’s spank. 

“Obviously, you only want daddy’s attention, right?” Tumango lang ang binata habang mas lalong binabaon ang ulo sa kama. 

Another slap. 

He watched how his hands quickly imprint into Baekhyun’s ass.

Titig na titig sa kung paano ito namumula habang unti unting nagiging visible ang bakas ng kamay niya na nagsasabi na pagmamayari niya ang binata. 

“And you, loving every moment of teasing daddy.” 

He heard the other whimper at what he said earning him another slap. 

Rinig mo ang tahimik na pagiyak ng binata, out of pleasure, of course. He loves his daddy being like this at him. After all, he is his hyunnie and only his. He can always be his fucktoy if he wants. He can do everything for his daddy. 

“Can you take another one, baby?” He asked him but of course didn’t wait for his hyunnie’s answer because he knows that his baby can take all of it. 

He slapped him a little bit harshly this time. Mas lalong nagbakas ang kamay niya sa malaking pwet ng binata. If possible, mas lalong tumigas ang tite niya na kanina pa hinahap ang pwet ng binata. He heard the little one growl, gustuhin man niyang pahirapan pa lalo ito for teasing him, he knew na kanina pa din ‘to nagtitimpi to be fucked. 

He lined himself up his hyunnie’s asshole, teasing him with his dick in the other’s entrance. 

“Tangina, Chanyeol,” He chuckled sa sinabi ng nobyo habang pinapalo palo ang tite sa butas ng binata. 

“Calm down, baby.” he replied, at ipinasok na ang tite niya na kanina pa hinahanap-hanap ang pwet nito. Tinitignan sa kung paano kinakain ng pwet ni Baekhyun ang tite niya, letting himself all in. 

“Ugh, hyunnie, you’re so good.” He moaned habang dinadama ang init mula sa loob ni Baekhyun. Adjusting himself a bit bago ilabas pasok ang tite niya sa butas ng binata. 

Kung paanong kanina ay naglalaro lang sila habang naglalaban ang mga tingin sa bawat isa na parang hinuhubadan na nila ang isa’t isa at ngayon na nagsasama na ang bawat ungol at pag-thrust niya sa giling ng binata just to hit his ever so sensitive prostate. 

Kung kanina’y nagtatalo pa sila sa kung ano ang tama at ang mali sa laro ngunit ngayo’y parehas nang nagsasalo sa bagay na they both know that’s bad for them but it feels so fucking good. 

“Gusto mo ‘yan, huh? Kung paano kain na kain ng pwet mo ‘yung tite ko? You want it all for you, Hyunnie?” His dirty talk made Baekhyun feel a little bit closer to the edge. Malapit na at konting makasalanang salita nalang galing kay Chanyeol ay bibigay na siya. 

Pinangunahan na ni Chanyeol ang lahat and held Baekhyun’s waist, his thrust felt a lot deeper and faster now that he’s maneuvering both of them. Rinig ang malakas na yugyog sa kama sa bawat oras na nagtatama ang pwet ni Baekhyun sa hita ni Chanyeol, earning a loud slap sound. Mas makasalanan, mas nakakasabik at lalong mas nakakalibog. 

Parehas silang nalalapit na kalangitan but Baekhyun’s not having it, hindi niya makakalimutan kung bakit ba niya nasimulan ang larong ‘yon. Siya pa rin ang mananalo sa dulo. 

From Chanyeol’s touch he managed to let go na ipinagtaka naman ng binata ngunit hindi na nagsalita. Pinaupo niya si Chanyeol sa headboard ng kama, he definitely loves it when he rides, Chanyeol. 

“Hyunnie, ‘wag ganyan.” Now it’s his lovers turn to whimper, alam niyang aasarin lang siya ni Baekhyun hanggang sa maka-cum siya. 

“No daddy, let hyunnie play.” He winked at his lover habang inaabot ang cuffs sa drawer. Laking gulat ni Chanyeol nang makitang alam ni Baekhyun kung saan niya itinatago ang sex toys nila. 

He immediately cuffed Chanyeol’s hands, nung una’y nakikipagaway pa ito but eventually give in. He positioned Chanyeol so that he can see him properly, kailangan muna niyang mas baliwin ‘to, more than the show he made him watch a while ago. 

He made a distance between them, making sure na kitang kita ni Chanyeol lahat. 

Hinawakan niya ang oversensitive niyang tite na kanina pa gustong gustong ilabas ang lahat, he palmed himself habang naglalabas ng ungol mula sa bibig niya. All of his shows are for his daddy only. 

“Hyunnie, please,” His daddy uttered those words na mas lalo lang nagpapagana sa kanya, making sure na mas nagiging malibog ang bawat eksena nila. 

Mabilis niyang itinataas baba ang kamay niya mula sa tite niya while the other one struggles to reach his hole. Nang maramdaman niya ang kanina pa basang basang butas niya, he entered two of his fingers in, making sure his lover sees how his hole engulfed his two fingers, scissoring them inside, which then made him moan a little bit louder. 

“Hyunnie,” Ang kanina pa tutok na tutok na Chanyeol ay gusto ring makisali sa laro ni Baekhyun but this stupid handcuffs betrayed him. He didn’t knew how the tables have turned but he’s not liking it. He just want to fuck his baby endlessly, walang pahi-pahinga. Gigil na gigil na siya, gusto na niyang kantutin ng walang tigil ang nobyo niya ngunit hindi rin niya maitatangging gusto niya ang bagong palabas ng binata. 

“You want this hole, daddy? Hmm?” Baekhyun asked in his sultry voice. Mas lalo pa niyang inilabas ang dila niya, na para bang nagaabang sa kung anong pwedeng ipasok dito. 

Tango lang ang tanging sagot ng daddy niya. Kaya mas lalo niyang iginiling ang katawan sa daliri niyang kanina’y dalawa lang at ngayo’y naging tatlo na. Napunta naman ang kanina pang gumagalang kamay niya sa katawan niya papunta sa matitigas niyang nipples, he played with them while riding his fingers. 

“Hyunnie,” his daddy whimpered, dick oozing out with pre cum habang kanina pa tigas na tigas at nakatayo touching his stomach.

“Yes, daddy?” He opened his eyes while still doing the same thing, he can’t help but to let out his tongue, saliva dripping everywhere. 

“Come here please,” He saw how Chanyeol wriggled out with the cuffs behind him. 

“Let daddy fuck you, please. I can do better than those fingers.” Chanyeol let out the first time and he wished he recorded it, hearing Chanyeol beg for him makes him more horny than ever. This is it, this is is success. 

“I didn’t quite hear it.” Inulit pa niya, sarap na sarap siyang pakinggan. Parang kayang kaya niyang labasan lang nang naririnig si Chanyeol na magmakaawang makantot siya. 

“L-Let me fuck you, Hyunnie. Please.” And yes, hindi parang, kayang kaya niya talagang labasan nang marinig ulit ang pagmamakaawa ng nobyo sa kanya, he couldn’t take it anymore at lumapit na. 

He hovered his daddy, nakakapit sa shoulders niya while lining the dick in his hole. Wala pang sandali ay buong buo nang nasa loob niya ang kanina pa nanghihingi nang atensyon na tite ni Chanyeol. He bounced up and down letting his ass jiggle a bit sa thighs ni Chanyeol, engulfing every inch of his cock. 

The latter watched him eagerly. Kanina pa siya tinotorture and he definitely loved the way the tables turned. 

“I wanna suck your fingers, please. Let me devour those juices from your ass, Hyunnie.” He moaned while meeting his Hyunnie’s ass with his thrust. 

Binigay naman ni Baekhyun ang kanina pa basa na daliri niya. A moan escaped from his lips dahil mabilisang init ang dala ng labi at dila ni Chanyeol na kanina pa sarap na sarap sa pagsubo ng daliri niya, coaxing it with his saliva. Pinaglaruan niya ‘to ng dila niya habang kanina pa nakikipaglaban sa pagtaas baba ni Baekhyun. He couldn’t last any longer kahit na gusto pa niyang isubo ang daliri ni Baekhyun, malapit na siyang labasan. 

“Hyunnie,” He let out a puff of air. Juices flowing from his mouth down his chin. 

“Im close, hyunnie.” Pumikit naman siya habang dinadama ang dahan dahang pagkantot sa kanya ng binata. He sighed, he’s nearing to the end. 

“Cum inside me, daddy.” That’s the last thing he heard bago pa niya ilabas ang lahat lahat sa loob ng pwet ni Baekhyun. Naramdaman naman niyang mas lalo nitong iginiling ang sarili habang nilalabasan ang binata. 

Napadilat naman siya at napaungol ulit nang maramdaman naman niyang mamasa masa ang tiyan at dibdib niya. He looked up and saw Baekhyun squinting his eyes, letting all the pleasure in while biting his lips. He saw kung paano lumabas ang cum ni Baekhyun na nagkalat sa katawan niya. 

“You good, baby?” Hingal man silang dalawa but he managed to ask him. Hinahaplos haplos ang likod nito, malagkit man ay napasandal nalang ang binata sa balikat nito. 

“Hmm.” was only the answer he can reply dahil bigla siyang sinampal ng pagod at sarap. Habang nakapikit pa rin ay mas lalo niyang siniksik ang sarili sa leeg ng nobyo. 

“You we’re good, baby. Always so good.” Chanyeol never forgets to pepper his lover with compliments and kisses after they do it. Kaya kanina pa niya hinahalik halikan ang buhok nito while still being in that position. Hinahaplos haplos pa rin ito ngunit nasa buhok naman na niya. 

“Get up, mamaya baby ha. Let’s take a shower, im gonna clean you up.” Chanyeol smiled at him. Mas lalong hinigpitan ang yakap sa binata. As much as he loves fucking him, gustong gusto din naman niyang inaalagaan ito pagkatapos. 

And he also kept in his mind na maglalaro ulit sila ng not so silly game ni Baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> at kung umabot ka dito, isa lang ang ibig sabihin non. Congrats! nakarating ka na sa destinasyon mo, salamat sa pagbabasa at sa suporta. Pagpahingahin ang kamay sa pagsscroll ;). Sana’y nagustuhan mo. Hanggang sa muli. <3


End file.
